pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Pokémon Omega Ruby (Japanese: ポケットモンスター オメガルビー Pocket Monsters Omega Ruby) and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire (Japanese: ポケットモンスターアルファサファイア Pocket Monsters Alpha Sapphire) are the primary paired upcoming Generation VI games that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles Ruby & Sapphire. The new games were revealed in a worldwide announcement on the official Pokémon websites on May 7, 2014 and have an expected worldwide release period of November 21, 2014 for Japan, North America, South Korea, and Australia. It will be released on November 28, 2014 for Europe. History According to the press release that announced the games, the new titles will to take players through a dramatic story within a spectacular new world.Youtube: "Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire -- November 2014!" According to Nintendo-Insider, Shingeki Morimoto states Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire will bring another change to battling in the Pokemon World.Nintendo-Insider: "Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to signal “huge change” in battling" Features Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as a remake bring many old stuff to new shape. Several things are remoled as seen in the trailers. Mega Evolution Several Pokémon now have their Mega evolution. The most notable ones are starters. Sceptile, Swampert and Blaziken received Mega Evolution. In addition to that Sableye can also Mega evolve. The item used for mega evolving Pokemon is Mega Bangle. Primal Reversion It is the new method opposite to evolution. Currently only Groudon and Kyogre can devolve into their ancient forms. 3D Movement Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first remakes to have 3D gameplay. Player can now move in 8 directions. Some areas are also in 2D. Starter Pokemon The starters are the same as they were in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. -type Treecko, -type Torchic, and -type Mudkip. Player has to choose one of them at the start of journey. Super Secret Base Secret bases make a return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as Super Secret Bases. Everything from the previous Pokémon game secret bases returns. Player is able to share secret bases using Street Pass or QR Codes. Player can also make people his, "Secret Pals" if he visit another persons base. Revelations Corocoro June issue revealed the new information about the remakes. Swampert, Sceptile, Diancie and Sableye are given a Mega Evolution. Kyogre and Groudon have ability to devolve into their new Primal Forms. Steven Stone seeks for the secret of Mega Evolution.Coro Coro revealed Megas and Steven On the 10th of June, CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon offically through trailer.Pokémon Company confirms Megas Corocoro July issue leaks showed off Mega Metagross, confirmation of Steven being the champion, redesigns for Gym Leaders and Elite Four, redeisgned PokeDex, the return of Pokemon Contests, and the return on Pokémon-Amie.Mega Metagross and more On the 14th of July, July Corocoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a second trailer. Corococo August issue leaks showed Mega Altaria, Mega Lopunny, and Mega Salamence. It talked about Pikachu receiving unique moves for putting on certain contest costumes. The new in game character Lisia was revealed to be a Contest Idol and gives you clothes that you can wear for Pokémon Contests. Players can get a shiny Beldum with its Mega Stone via an event when the games come out.August Coro-Coro reveals more Mega Evolutions On the 10th of August, Everything in the August Corocoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a third trailer except for more information about Lisia. Game Info Version Exclusive Pokémon | |} Changes from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald *Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones are added to the remakes. *Brendan and May have a completely different attires, Brendan has brown hair and May has a bow instead of using her bandana from the Generation III games. *Team Magma and Team Aqua have been given new designs. Team Magma admin Tabitha appears to be huskier than he appeared in the Generation III games and Courtney has purple hair instead of brown hair. The Team Aqua admins have dark skin tones. Team Aqua admin Shelly has black hair with accents of blue instead of red hair and Matt is more muscular than he appears in the Generation III games. *Steven Stone has a Mega Charizard X and a Mega Metagross, while his plot has been expanded so that he is looking for secrets of the Mega Stones. *The Trainers and Hoenn Gym Leaders have the VS. Artwork used for battling from Pokémon X & Y, instead of using the VS. Sprites used for Gen IV & V. *Courtney can fight against the player again since she was unable to be fought against in the Emerald version. *Groudon and Kyogre have Devolution forms. *New characters such as Aarune and Lisia appear in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Secret Bases has been completely upgraded becoming Super Secret Bases in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, its features include, sharing other player's bases, inviting other player's as secret pals, capturing flags and customize the player's own Gym. *The Hoenn Pokédex has been redesigned in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire and the design appears to be similar to the original Game Boy Advance system. *Five new special costumes for Pikachu are added to Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Pokémon-Amie from Pokémon X & Y is added to Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Steven Stone is now the Champion again in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, unlike in the Emerald version, Wallace takes Steven's place as the champion. *The Hoenn Gym Leaders and other trainers got a new attires in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters from Pokémon X & Y return in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters are used in trainer battles, meaning you will be battled 5 vs. 1. Trivia *This is the first original remake in the series to be appearing in a 3D. *This is the first game to introduce new Mega Evolutions after its introduction from a previous game. *This is the first game since HeartGold & SoulSilver to have Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts separate from each other. *Omega and Alpha are actually Greek words meaning beginning and end.Omega and Alpha. Gallery Videos Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trailer Mega Evolution, Prehistoric Legendaries Pokemon Mega Sableye Revealed Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Gameplay Trailer & Adventure Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby -- Secret Bases Footage Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Cosplay Pikachu Gameplay Trailer Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - More Mega Evolutions and Pikachu Cosplay Trailer File:Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Mega Audino Trailer References Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Game Remakes